


The Best Present

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU) [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Domestic Adventures, Family, Flashback, Gen, In Between and Behind the Scenes, Missing Scene, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacGyver and Becky have a conversation during his surprise birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU "between the scenes" of Friends in Season 2, complete with its own flashback! Also a brief reference to Jack of Lies.

\--1987--  
  
MacGyver stared down at the letter of resignation, wondering if it was the right thing to do. Sure, he had gotten way too close to death for his liking this time, but was resigning from the Foundation and moving back to Minnesota really the best solution? Even his usually reliable gut feeling couldn't help him out with this one.  
  
A timid knocking on the glass door interrupted his thoughts. Mac looked up and saw his niece staring at him, and gestured her inside. "Hi, Unc," she said after closing the door. "Are you okay? You've been sitting in here for a while."  
  
"Yeah Becky, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind tonight, that's all." He looked past her at the crowd. "Some party, huh? Pete knows I don't like this kind of a fuss over my birthday, but I guess he couldn't help himself this time."  
  
"Um, that was actually my idea. I mentioned to him last month about doing something special, like inviting those you're closest to, or some of the people you've helped." She glanced behind her. "I didn't realize just how many Pete had called, though, until they started showing up tonight! And you can imagine my surprise when I got here after school and saw Grandpa Harry sitting right in this office."  
  
She looked down and flushed slightly. "I'm sorry about Jack threatening you with that machete, by the way. I swear all I did was ask him to bring you here; I didn't know he was going to put on that ridiculous disguise and--"  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. Jack always does crazy stunts to get my attention. Remember last summer, when he emptied the loft to get me to fly to Central America?" They both rolled their eyes at the memory. "I've kinda gotten used to it."  
  
Mac leaned forward on the desk, loosely crossing his arms. "So this whole party was your doin', Becky? Can I ask what gave you the idea?"  
   
She smiled shyly. "Remember the Christmas before last? When you surprised me?"  
  
* * * *

_"Okay, time for presents!" Chris declared once everyone was seated in the living room. "Beck, why don't you open the first one?" He led her to a large box that sat beside the tree rather than under it._

_"Who's this one from?"_

_"It doesn't matter, Becky. Just open it," Michael said._

_Standing on tiptoe, she opened the top of the box and looked inside. At first she could only make out crumpled wads of newspaper, but then something underneath started to move. She started pulling the newspaper away, jaw dropping as she spied familiar brown hair. "No," she whispered. "It can't be."_

_"Yes, it can," said a familiar male voice. "Surprise!"_

_Becky's eyes widened and she let out a single scream, practically falling backwards in shock as her uncle suddenly sprang upright. "W-What are you doing... H-How did you get... B-But I thought you were..."  
_

_"Hey, what's goin' on?" MacGyver said indignantly, hands on hips, staring down at her with a stern expression though his eyes twinkled with mischief. "A stammering niece who can't finish her sentences? No hug? I came all the way with Santa from the North Pole for **this**?"_

_"Oh, Unc! I'm so glad to see you!" She grabbed him in an enthusiastic embrace once he stepped out of the box and he chuckled, folding his arms around her in return._

_"Hey, Becky. Merry Christmas! I'm really glad to see you, too."_

_"How on earth did you get here?"_

_"I came last night and slept on the floor in Chris' room. Quite a surprise, huh? Come on you guys, it's Christmas! Time for presents!" Mac and Chris dived into the huge pile of brightly colored boxes, passing them out to their owners._

* * * *

"You gave me the best present of all that day, and then you did it again last month, at the office Christmas party. Both times you've given me something priceless- the gift of yourself- so this seemed like the only appropriate way to return the favor." She moved to the other side of the desk, blue eyes shining with emotion as she continued softly, "I also wanted to thank you for taking me in, Uncle Mac, and I was hoping tonight would show how very much you're loved. By _all_ of us here tonight, not just me."  
  
Her gaze caught at the letter on the desk; she leaned over and read the contents with a look of dismay. "You're actually thinking of resigning from the Foundation?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm considerin' it. Haven't decided yet."  
  
"Oh." She leaned against the desk, arms folded. "Is it okay if I give you some serious advice, Unc? It's something that Mom told me once, when the teasing got so bad I actually considered running away from home."  
  
Mac looked at her, surprised. "You did? Allison never told me about that."  
  
Becky shrugged. "Well, I was eleven, and you weren't around. What she told me was this: You may run from your problems, from anything that upsets you or makes you question yourself, but that doesn't mean you really leave them behind. She called it carrying around emotional baggage. When that happens, staying put and facing what's bothering you may be the best thing to do."  
  
He nodded reluctantly. "She's right. Your mom was definitely the more sensible of the two of us. I'd charge ahead without thinkin' things through, and she'd stay behind to pick up the pieces and get me out of trouble. Even back then I always felt like runnin' away from what bothered me the most." 

"So maybe she had you in mind when giving me that advice." The teenager moved closer to the troubleshooter, holding his larger hands in her smaller ones. "It's just my opinion, anyway. Take it as you will. But regardless of your decision, Uncle Mac, remember I love you. We're in this together, good or bad."

He smiled, releasing a hand to lightly caress her cheek. "I know, Becky. Love you too. Thanks for the advice."

She ducked her head, a blush coloring her pale cheeks as she shyly returned the smile. "You're welcome, Unc. I'd better get back and join the others. I'm sure they're starting to wonder what's going on." She bent to kiss him, then turned to leave. "I hope you come out to enjoy the party. I think Jack's gonna be bringing out your birthday cake soon. Wouldn't be good if you weren't there to blow out the candles, you know." She smiled again and closed the door behind her, leaving him alone once more with his thoughts.

* * * *

MacGyver watched the crowd gather around the cake after his speech. In this room, he realized, were the best presents he could ever have for a birthday, in the form of friends and family: Becky, Harry and Pete, Jack and Penny, Nikki, Craig Bannister, Phoenix colleagues, and others he'd helped along the way. They were the reasons why he risked his life so much to make the world a better place.

Allison was right, he reflected. He had his problems but running away wouldn't really fix things. So maybe it was time to stay put for a while, face his fears and see what the future might hold. He had handed in his resignation, but that didn't mean he couldn't change his mind about it.  
  
"Pete, you still got that letter?"  
  
\--End--

 


End file.
